As the society develops, daily life becomes more convenient. Stores, malls, large shopping centers, etc., are usually set up near residential and working communities. People flow rates may usually be used as one of the indicators to acquire operation status of a shopping center for business to analyze.
However, in the existing technology, only the people flow rate in a certain local area near the shopping center can be analyzed. It is difficult to cover the full range of people visiting the shopping center. Meanwhile, the analysis frequency of the people flow rate is low, resulting in a low update frequency of the shopping center operation status information.